


New Galaxy- old Bonds

by SeeDe



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bit angsty along the edges, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, and fluff, and some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: Mostly following some canon key events with some sidestory to get more plot for this pairing ;).Hunger, thirst, heavy eyelids, numb feeling in the skin, damn he had it bad after cryo. Dad would be proud. He could hear Sara laughing her ass off already.It all left him in a heartbeat as footsteps neared. Confident loud but a bid uneven, like he tried not to run. Yeah that was Harry.





	1. First, wake up

**Author's Note:**

> There is some serious lack of a certain doctor in this game. I couldn't leave it at that.
> 
> Still not my universe, just playing with it.

 

  
He woke up startled, taking his first deep breath but not getting enough oxygen. He got up too fast after lying 600 years, his blood suddenly in motion again left him more than dizzy. If not for the pair of hands that grabbed and hold his shoulders, he would have ungracefully fallen back down, with his luck right off this bed.  
Hunger, thirst, heavy eyelids, numb feeling in the skin, damn he had it bad after cryo. There were at least two people, four hands he could make out because of their touch on him. Eyes registered two very blurred heads, one with a lot of blue-Asari -surely she was the one with the louder voice spoken directly to him and mumbling quieter with her colleague. Only sounds like he was under water reached his ear, no meaning recognizable. He could only guess that she was asking him how he was feeling, but why try to lie- he felt like shit. His throat was too dry to tell her the news and just taking breaths was like sandpaper scratching over his insides. God he felt like throwing up of hunger; what an enigma.

After watching him in his miserably- what felt like hours -she finally decided that Steven Ryder would not answer her questions or follow her finger with his eyes. He shut them out, closing his eyes and clearing his head only then he tried to listen again.  
"...eyes unresponsive... not answering questions... heart rate normal. ... don't know... get Doctor Carlyle."

Harry? He's here, awake already? Of course, he's medical stuff, one of the first to be woken in the new galaxy. That means they arrived in Andromeda and ready to discover new worlds and here he was, lying on a bed like a coma patient. Dad would be proud. He could hear Sara laughing her ass off already.  
It all left him in a heartbeat as footsteps neared. Confident loud but a bid uneven, like he tried not to run. Yeah that was Harry.  
".. is he?" Deep rumbling voice and a hand on his foot. He almost flinched as the touch occurred, surprised by it and pressed back against the hand as it gained confidence at his response, tightening it's fingers around his toes.

Broken medical jargon and some confused sounding words later it stopped with Harry's voice saying "That will be all. I got him." Right by his side- if he could just get his arm going -he must be at arms length to be that clear to his ears.

Fingertips touched the back of his hand, featherlight that with the smallest movement it would be broken and lost. So he didn't moved a muscle. There was the clicking of a Datapad getting laid down on a solid surface next to him and a second hand pressed two fingers against his throat searching for his pulse- maybe. This touch had the strength this first leaked but both where blocked by a layer of gloves. Harry didn't needed to take his pulse, his implants provided all necessary readings on his body but if it was, what Steven was thinking he searched for, then he needed to make something clear.

Centering all of his remaining strength in his neck he slowly but surely rolled his head against this two fingers, stabbing them uncomfortably in his windpipe in the process but it was worth it. Quickly two became the Doctors whole hand, holding his cheek, with its thump caressing under Ryder's left eye. Harry shifted next to him as Steven tried to open his eyes and again only blurred pictures.  
A shiver run through his tired body the second a warm breath met on his ear. Harry whispered for his ears only. "Don't tell me you simulate symptoms just for this old Doc to come Mr Ryder." How he had missed the humor in this voice, technicality he should feel like it's been only a day, but he felt like he missed it all 600 years. His pulse jumped at the thought of the new galaxy and all of his dear ones on his side, expect his mom but that was not important right now.  
The chuckle he tried ended with him having one of the nastiest cough attacks in his life, he definitely would have been sick if not for his already empty stomach.  
"Hm maybe not all simulated then." The hand left his cheek and Harry's arm around his back lifted his torso up. He will never again bitch about boring water. That stuff was heaven right now purring in his dried out mouth or it were just the surroundings that made it better. Harry hold him upright Ryder's arm pressed against his chest focusing on the water to not spill any on the freshly woken patient. Steven was not sure but it seemed that the older man got some more gray hairs than he already had in the Milky Way. Remembering their last conversation Harry had told him he would be monitoring the cryocells together with the medical team, so he would be woken up in a circled system to check for any malfunctions. If he kept track of the days he was awake? That would mean he aged in that time, if he got enough together for a birthday?

The Doc caught him staring, first his features grew in a heartwarming smile but before it could fully bloom it fell down in a frown then in something like sadness. Steven panicked for a second. What happened? Did something go wrong? Did someone die?  
Whatever it was, Harry would tell him eventually so first what was important now. He laid heavy against the doctor and let his head fall against his collarbone while sighing in a still raspy voice. "Harry." Just the name and Steven saw out of the corner of his eyes how the older mans face softened.  
"Even after 600 years. Still the stubborn youngster." His words sounded tired, broken, sad even.  
Steven wished his arms would properly functioning right now for a tied hug. Harry had too much time again, alone while protecting the colonists in the time they slept, when he had no work he tended to overthink things especially his relationships with the Ryders.

He was an old comrade and friend of Alec Ryder, one of the doctors and fiends of his wife, like an uncle for Sara.. and Stevens boyfriend.  
Yes Steven admitted it didn't fit in that line at all, but when did that matter? Their relationship was a secret and relatively fresh, only his ever-caring twin Sara knows about them. They had a long talk about it, only this one time like the adults they are and he almost managed to ease all her concerns for his and for Harry's sake. They didn't wanted their mother to burden with this in her last days or getting Alec worked up about it, so they kept it for now.

There was only Harry who would try to talk him out of it.  
'Could be your father.. blah blah..' he had heard it more then once and some variations of 'it will be frowned upon' and 'waste of youth' but he never ended it and this was what Steven gave hope and made him hold on on his stubbornness.  
Harry didn't wanted him to go so he won't go, simple as that.

He shoved his face against Harry's uniform, unfortunately it didn't reached high enough for a kiss on skin so he did the next best.  
"I love you Harry. Never doubt that." The fabric vibrated under his lips as he spoke, uncaring that it must sound like only rumbling. Nonetheless the arm around his shoulders tightened simultaneously with the kiss on his scalp and lightly unsure fingers in his hand.  
"I never doubted that, you get sentimental when you feel like this." Now it was his turn to get shacked with the Docs quite laughter.  
"Sleep Steven you will feel better when you wake up again."

  
~*~

  
The next time he was alone for the split of a second, before two doctors came by asking him to make their new home something tropical and he loved to laugh with them.

They sat him down on another bed, a guy from across the room gave him a hands up and smiled like they were old friends, probably someone from the pathfinder team he figured and smiled back followed by a smirk from his doctor. When Harry was tending to him that meant Steven got someone else that didn't sound as appealing as his lover but at least he had something to admire, discreetly of course.  
The Asari came around again, at least he thought she was the same as the one he heard in his first wake-like state. The usual check ups like it sounded and then the sounds and gravity shut down.

It saved him and the doc from getting waltzed in the floor by a cryo-pod, looking around the others seemed to be fine too. Swallowing a laugh that almost made it past his lips, he starred at the picture in front of him. Harry was stiff like a stick and almost upside down, nose touching the ground if hold two minutes longer and the guy -he was floating around like a bouncy ball. Must have been still in a fast motion when the gravity fell, he hit the ceiling and came right back from it. Damn that must have hurt.

Coras familiar voice flew through the door and reseted the station, causing everything to fall down again. After some groaning and cursing around the med-station, the pathfinder ordered them up ASAP. The first wake up call that there will be trouble, was Sara's damaged pod. It caused his mood to sink in the ground and was only temporary lifted by Harry messing with his patient who clearly wasn't up for his jokes after a zero gravity trip.

Habitat 7 looked like a bad idea and it was all it looked like. Suited up and gun on his thigh he walked to the Shuttles. Cora asked the question he wanted to ask and got a reasonable response that opened the talk for a light joke but nothing else as Alec stepped out of the shuttle. The pathfinder clearly wasn't happy about the situation either and Stevens earlier comment that strengthened the Hyperion captains decision didn't helped with it.  
~*~  
Liam Costa was the poor bastards name that first got his head smashed in the Med-bay and then sucked out in their shuttle alongside him.  
"You can handle a gun." Ryder almost snorted, sure as a better guard on the mass relay he had seen some action, but his father had him drilled to move with his weapons as one. Their was no 'good' their was only 'failure' and 'acceptable'. The few times their father was home he would take Sara and him to the shooting range, it was something they all enjoyed except his mother of course but with two biotic children there was only so much destruction accidents you could handle before the house would fall apart.

So no he couldn't 'handle', he would shoot precisely in long range and if they were too close he would dash out of cover right in the group- contrary to most other snipers- and tear them apart with biotics and his blade.  
Still he was too slow for Kirkland. The alien shot him in cold blood so he was equally cold to stab through his chest were a humans heart would have been without firing a single shot first. He would have deserved better than to survive Eden Prime only to die on his knees unarmed. Killing these aliens was satisfying for only one click and his thoughts flew out. Where is the second shuttle? Did they met these assholes already, if yes did they talked to them or shot first?  
Is Harry alive?

At least he had a little heads up after he got Coras signal, they were under attacked- the aliens no question needed- and could use some help. Like hell he would let them die after 600 years sleeping for nothing.

~*~

"Cora!"  
"Ryder! Attack their flank, we won't hold much longer!" Steven had no problem to keep them at distance from the shuttle. Most of their pets- looked like giant salamanders- didn't withstand two shots and a stab to the neck. One of them had a thicker armor, his minigun held fire against the makeshift cover the team had build. Ryder ran towards him- fired a few shots and jumped in the air to crush down on the ground with a biotic load. It wasn't enough, it turned on him and warmed the gun up, too quick to outrun it for the next rock for cover. His shields cracked under the heavy fire, it was too much and boosting with biotics didn't do any good. Suddenly bullets stuck in the side of its head, weakening his green plates and distracting from his target- that was his chance. The young Ryder struck him with a fireball lined by biotic throw- an explosion erupted and through the smoke flew a certain Ryder with his Omni-blade extended- stabbing it right in its unarmored neck. It sunk on the ground, dead.

Steven looked up, behind the cover that the creature had had under lasting fire, stood Harry pistol still raised in his direction and lowered it while he came closer.  
"It won't be long until they come again! Grab some gear Ryder." Cora visor didn't left the sky. It was a mess but first things first. Harry's eyes didn't left him when he steppt behind the covers, in fact he starred unblinking- it reminded Steven of the day after, at the mass relay- a story for later.

They never saw the other in a real fight and maybe this was this about, he knew this almost blank stare from his doc- almost blank to bystanders, but Steven saw his slightly lifted brows -it meant he silently didn't approved of something. Mostly out of concern.

Ryder brushed their shoulders together and leaned into it as much as he could without looking suspicious, holding his stare until his face moved in the familiar small smile. He was tempted to bump their helmets together to actually see his mouth, rather than only his eyes so full of gratitude and mute feelings. For Steven this look was accompanied with the words 'What did I do to deserve you?' so many times that he still heard them in his head, that was unacceptable unfortunately now was not the time to counter. "Reinforcements!"  
"They got balls to make it an airdrop!"

~*~

His ears were ringing and the face of his father blurred to black. Was he dying? He must be what else should this be. Two Ryder's dying in the new galaxy before they even discovered a new home, Sara would kick both of their asses when her time comes and before that Harry would give him that heart tearing look with enough disappoint to shame him in deep into hell.

"We need an evac! Now!" Coras voice and a sighting of Liam.

"His vitals are falling! SAM!"

Movement, he's moving. Harry, still in armor and Lexi the Asari doctor on the other side of him.  
Back on the Nexus it seems.

"It's a seizure! His brain can't handle the connection."  
"Establishing a direct connection may help."  
"Get him to SAM Node!"

Blue dim lights and the moving stopped. He reached up to Harry, who took his hand and put it back on the bed, holding it there.  
At least he was not alone.

"Welcome back Ryder." He sat up quickly, he was indeed in SAMs room. "SAM? What happened?"  
"Who're you talking to?" Liam was sitting on the ground and looked a bit lost at him. Talking to himself, good job Ryder.  
"Doc just left to check on your sister, I can get him if you want?"  
"Na, no need. Thank you Costa."


	2. Second, get up

  
  
There was no time, between the death of his father, almost loosing his beloved to some asshole aliens on habitat 7 and the accident with Sara.  
He had seen the looks that the doctor kept giving him while he explained what caused his sister to fall in a coma and hoped his eyes could portray the same amount of grief and sadness strangely paired with hope and longing. Harry wanted nothing more than to comfort him and Ryder wanted him to do it, but it stayed by a hand on the shoulder a solid reminder that he was not alone. There were just too many people in the med-bay nevertheless with Alec Ryder gone what was the point of hiding anymore? They needed to talk, in private not with 16 others in hearing rage.

That's why he was so excited when he made his first round on the Tempest. His own ship, plenty of room and good people, by the stars he had his own bedroom twice the size of the one he had to share with his sister on earth and a massive window to see space. It took a lot of willpower to not race to the medical chamber only to..

  
"Oh. Hey, you're not Harry." best greeting ever.

  
He remembered the Asari, Lexi was her name- from his first wake up call in Cryo and death in SAM Node -she seemed nice enough. Nice is good, but Harry is better.

Asking his usual first questions was part of his self made routine, after that he walked back in his quarters feeling betrayed and a little bit of anger to the fine doctor. Opening his mails just made it worse, there was a message from Harry explaining why he was not on the Tempest and again, he thought himself too old.  
He punched the closing button on his Omni-tool and let it rest, for now.

~*~

Harry POV:

The Nexus was in a bad shape, nothing they shouldn't have expected with coming to a new galaxy of course, but the hopes of the most were crushed for now. The arriving doctors had their hands full with some emergency calls, adding to that were the shortage of supplies. The Hyperion had enough for its own crew not the whole nexus. Between two patients, he checked the clock. Having heard of the new pathfinders ship Steven should be on it by now and noticing his absence.

  
"SAM did the pathfinder saw my email?"  
There was not a second silence before the voice answered. "Yes Doctor Carlyle, the pathfinder has read your massage. Should I request an answer on the written matter?"  
He has read it and didn't wrote an answer on purpose, that meant he was angry. If he let SAM request an answer he would get one, only not the one he wanted. It would be signed 'Pathfinder Ryder' and written in a formal and cold way, exactly like Steven would lead a conversation that he didn't enjoyed. Naturally Harry would never want to anger him, not because he would ignore problems, but because of Stevens way of handling his own anger.

Harry could work with aggressive shouting, had more than one relationship that worked that way, only Steven would go quiet. He would calm the opposite party or in this instance he would wait until they could talk face to face and not write passive aggressive emails.

  
Harry could try to write another massage, having only a minimal chance of getting an answer to that one either, so he would wait for the Tempest to dock again.  
Only he had an opportunity to write him before Steven docked again. Sara was definitely a reason to come the fastest that was possible.

  
~*~

  
The doctor could hear the pathfinder before the door even opened, then after stepping through it a normal manner, he jogged again. Sara laid on a bed with Harry standing in front of it- Datapad in hand to distract his want to reach out -they managed to get through the conversation with a comatose Sara Ryder without a break down.

After SAM connected, Steven told Sara about their father, there were no secrets between the twins they are a package and it hurt his heart so see the smile on Stevens face falling down again after the connection broke.  
"I'm sorry. I thought this was better than nothing." He offered as a small comfort and got his breath forced out when two arms pulled him in a tight hug.

It was unexpected and let him almost drop his Datapad. For a while he was lost, his body noticed the contact and his arms had automatically wrapped themselves around the young Ryder, leaving his head with nothing to do than to starre forward. Steven was as tall as him and therefore had his face lying on his shoulder, leaving clueless what his emotions were right now.  
The arms squeezed him tighter to the younger ones body after he tried to step back. Hearing a muttered 'thank you' with half an ear, he was released.

Ryder stepped back and wouldn't meet his eyes. The doctor was faced with his shoulder and the Pathfinder was back.  
"I need too go back to the Tempest, there are still Kett on Eos." with a short glance somewhere on his medical uniform he turned all the way around to go.

  
"I should go then."

  
'No you should not go then!' They hadn't talked yet, after weeks of separation and Harry knew it was his fault, ditching his position on the Tempest as he had done.  
They didn't saw each other to often in the Milky Way either, but there were endless text massages on his Omni-tool with one 'StA.R' mostly at inhuman hours and dated 630 years ago.

  
Harry had missed to have the young Ryder in his arms when he was on Spaceships or labs all over the system and Steven on a Mass Relay were most just passed through. What he had felt the last days was straight right longing! Counting the seconds the Tempest would need to get back to the Nexus from Eos and after this awkward hug he just gave Steven- just like the ones he had to give him at family birthdays or holidays on earth -it just flamed higher.

Steven didn't start the talk to get their misunderstanding out of the world- Why? -then it was his job now. Problem was he just didn't knew what to say right now.  
His longing got the better of him and he tossed his rules of keeping the new Pathfinder and him out of Scuttlebutt out the airlock.

  
The hand on his arm was what Steven noticed first and turned reflexively while Harry pulled him back against his chest. He crushed their mouths together holding him in place with one hand on his cheek. For more drama he could have thrown the Datapad to the ground that occupied his other hand- that would have been like in the vids- but he was a grown man god damn him, even this was too much.

  
It took not a second for Steven to kiss him back and pressing his body against his, hands shoved in his short graying hair and massaging his scalp.  
Fuck, he needed to quieten a loud moan that tried to escape him, Ryder knew exactly that this turned him on and used his distraction to lick inside his opened mouth. The younger put all he had in that kiss, he must have been as desperate as Harry to have him for the first time in a new galaxy.  
He was not in his prime anymore but this slow sliding of wet muscles against each other and Steven starting to move against him would leave him with a hard on in the middle of the medbay, that would shutter the picture that his patients had of him and it needed to stop right now.

Steven held is head solid in place as Harry tried to move back, so he had to take drastic measures.  
He bumped his head against Stevens, mindful to not target his nose or hurt them both. Ryder gave an surprised gasp and he slipped away, not far because the little shit caught himself too fast and put his forehead back on Harry's.

  
"I just got headbutted by my Doctor. That should tell me something." There was it, that smile that drove him to continue all this days he had woken up alone on the Hyperion to check the Cryopods. He used to lay a hand on Stevens pod and imagining him smile in his sleep. Harry didn't knew he needed a refreshing picture of it until he was called to his bed while Steven woke up, pressing his cheek against his hand and showing it to him.

  
His try of mirroring it must be a poorly excuse of the brightness of his.  
"Your Doctor is traveling on the Tempest with you. You just got put in your place by your boyfriend." Stars it felt good to say this word to him.

Ryder's sparkled like the stars just outside the windows. Nothing could change his mind, there had to be a whole star system in there to shine that beautiful and it was by far his favorite.  
It dulled after a moment and he noticed the smile slipping as well.

  
"Why did you do that? Why giving your place to Lexi and just not talking with me about it?"  
Steven was hurt. Harry was not an idiot, of course he would hurt him by doing this but Steven needed the truth.  
"Habitat 7, your father... you saved our life's down there and almost lost your own. I would follow you anywhere Steven you know that, but I'm to old for the field. I can't keep up with you, my days as a field medic are long over."

  
"You don't need to run over the planets with me. Lexi stays on the Tempest all the time..."  
He still tried to get him on his ship, well Ryder's are nothing if not stubborn. Interrupting before he could be convinced otherwise, Harry spoke again.

  
"But she can handle herself should there be an emergency and you need someone quick and experienced. I appreciate what you're trying to do for this old man but I know when I have to step back.  
You find us a home and I will be here watching over Sara, looking after the colonists and the Nexus."  
The face of his Ryder was still far too sober for the feelings he had right now. A small sigh and Steven closed his eyes for a moment, just being in each other's presents. They needed more times like this, at least it was what Harry wanted. Getting lonely with old age eh doctor?

The slowly nod- motion of Stevens head brought him back to the world and they looked at the other again.  
"Harry, if this is about dad I... about the gossip that would rise about you..."  
Now he had to chuckle at that that.

  
"Look around Steven, I just made sure that all people I need to work with on a daily basis know about us by kissing you right in the Medby.  
That train just left the station."

  
His Ryder smiles at that, a small private one just for his eyes to see.  
"I hope the tracks will end in nowhere. Tell me if they start anything."

  
"Don't worry about me. I take the challenge like I always do and I will be here if you need me."


	3. Third, work it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that first architect scared the hell out of me, I had no idea 0.o  
> Well, nothing is as fun as dying a couple of times  
> Be ready for some angst!

  
  
They called it 'the architect' a massive Maschine, tall as a skyscraper with laser beams and grenade launchers. For him and probably the most of the people seeing the reports it was a monster- certain death if you could identify it -but not for the Pathfinder.

  
With more than a little concern to suffer a heart attack, he watched through Ryder's eyes how he fought this thing off. A second ago he was putting up a hammer, the next a fight to the death.

  
It was a recording, free for people to look up provided by SAM with permission from Steven. That means Steven was still alive for certain and on his journey back to the Nexus after putting up Podromos.  
He cut the footage knowing the only thing that mattered already, Steven Anderson Ryder was still alive and on his way, that must be how all the civilians with a partner in service felt.

Sitting kilometers away from them in safety and just had to worry if the coffee in the morning would taste good.  
He would be waiting for him like he always did after their arrival in Andromeda. Standing in the Medby next to his sister, ready to help or talk if he wanted.

  
Things surprisingly didn't changed after their kiss on Duty, he had at least expected some questions from his stuff or colleagues. Now they were just starring at him, curious maybe? He left them the illusion of not noticing, talking about him would be addressed if necessary not a moment earlier.

Progress was made, more and more people were coming out of cryo to inhabit the colonies Ryder provided them with. Everything worked smoothly. Too smoothly.

  
Harry has been a field medic, he was used to trouble, time shortage, missing supplies, shouting people and gunfire. Maybe his second cup of coffee this morning was too much or he needed to come down in general, he had retired himself after all.

  
Thinking back at his task at hand he approached the young man on the bed. His vital readings were perfect and his ruffled hair reminded him of Stevens bed-head at quite mornings back in the Milky Way, damn he had it bad.

His thoughts flying in other directions he looked up at the screen playing a live feed of the Heleus clusters sun and saw a ship approaching.

  
~*~

  
"Pathfinder my com channels are picking up a distress call from the Hyperion. Additionale Sensors around the ark are detecting fightings within the ship and the Nexus docking area."

  
He almost spit his food out at SAMs voice over the ship, calm and not at all in harmony with what his words meant. Racing out of the kitchen, up the ladder and inside the cockpit.

  
"Suvi?" his voice telling the words he didn't wanted to say. 'Please tell me this is a very bad prank' but it wasn't.  
"Picking up the signal over our private Nexus link. It's an automatic signal that starts as soon as alarms are raised station wide."  
"How far are we out?"  
"About an hour. Should I set a curse?"  
"Damn right you should! Kalo get us there, undetected if possible."  
"Yes, Ryder."

  
A god damn hour! He was tense as hell, walking back and forth around the table while his crew came up and around him.  
"I heard the News, what's happening Ryder?" Vetra was as tense as he was and her hands on the table gripped the material hard.

  
"SAM?"  
"It appears that a bigger Kett ship attacked the Docking area first, resulting in a small group of them moving into the Hyperion. The majority of the Kett are fighting with the security personnel and militia still on the Nexus."

  
"Only one ship? That is a suicide mission, they don't stand a chance against that much people on the Nexus, even if there is only one Krogan who is a decent fight!" Murmured Drack.

  
"What is with the rest of the station are they in Operations jet?"  
The Turians little sister Sid was on the Nexus and so were a dozen other civilians unfit for a firefight.

  
"There are no attackers in other areas besides the Docking." A small sigh and she relaxed a bit, at least SAM could ease them a bit in this long lasting hour. He didn't wanted to, but somehow his mouth had already decided to ask before he could shove the thought away.

  
"Do you have eyes in the Hyperian SAM?" "Loading live feeds." The feeds came to life showing the outside entrance to SAMs room. It was barricaded and in front of it was a line of shooters protecting it from the Kett. Drack was right, the Kett didn't seemed to have any bigger plan here than just keep shooting. It must be some sort of distraction for something else. Hacking? Unlikely, SAM was the most advanced AI he had seen, should the Kett have something like that they would have used it already.

Eyes back to the feed and he spotted at least four body's unmoving, the Kett were thinner but it wasn't just them on the ground. This people had trusted him to keep them safe and now? They were dying in the ark that was supposed to give them a new home. A glance at the clock told him they were still a long way from them.

  
"Pathfinder, do you want me to run a scan for Dr Carlyle?" SAM suddenly asked over his private com.

Steven felt his heart pump two powerful beats just to finally clench hard as the words sank in. He couldn't speak loud right now, scared his voice would crack in front of his crew mates.  
Hoping it could prevent it with a hand in front of his mouth, he put up a body language as if he would think hard about a plan.

  
"Ok." It was still peculiarly to answer a voice that just sounded in his head and he would probably forever get strange looks for doing so.  
A pattern of feeds popped up, like SAM showing them mid scan and stopped suddenly at the main medical room.

  
~*~

  
Harry POV

Where in all of the galaxy did they come from. On minute he saw the sip approaching from the wrong side of the cluster, the next it was chaos, shooting outside and emergency look down only for the doors to be blast open a moment later. The patients and civil stuff started to panic, hiding behind their beds or corners. He had barely enough time to get the ones that just bluntly fell to their knees and held their heads down out of the obvious shooting range, before the two security officials outside seemed to be overrun.

  
No plan of invasion covered the possibility that they would board the Hyperion instead of working through the Nexus, ergo not much militia or security on the ark. It could only meant that the ones on the docking bay had fallen already.

He cursed himself for not having at least a knife on him, a couple of weeks ago he had prided himself to finally getting over the field paranoia every soldier seemed to have one way or another. Now he was sitting behind cover like every other civilian, hoping.

  
There were noises outside the door that blinked bright Red signaling its look down. Nothing in his sight seemed helpful in the moment- this station was dictated to heal -but what could heal could be deadly in the right doses.

Rummaging through two boxes of medical supplies he found a variety of things that might be of use later, the small first aid kit he emptied then was filled and strapped to his thigh, getting up again it's weight almost like his alliance knife.

Simultaneously with the addition of his 'weapons' SAM spoke up through his Omni-tool.

  
"Doctor Carlyle, Kett intruders are getting ready to blast open the doors.  
I could overload one of the medical defibrillators to create a distraction or electrocute some of them. Additionally I could dim the lights to create a higher possibility for successful hiding inside the cryo section."  
The idea of overloading a medical instrument could have been from a Ryder, Harry had to smile at that.

  
"I've got a better idea."  
It was only a matter of time so he got to work while telling SAM.  
"Dim the lights inside cryo and get the defibrillator ready."

  
He put everything in place and checked with a last look that all people had vanished inside cryo, suddenly he felt the urge to look at the security camera in the opposite corner of the room like he was being watched. Hearing the strange language of the Kett on the other side barking like an order, he felt his heartbeat quicken, readying itself.

  
"That will be loud."  
Tossing the oxygen tank right in front of the doors he broke in a run to the back of the room hopefully being fast enough to get cover.

  
~*~

Steven A. Ryder POV:

  
As Harry looked at him directly though the camera it made his pulse stop for a moment. He was alive, for the moment at least. Sara wasn't lying on her bed anymore they must have brought her back to cryo.

Steven wanted to reach out, to be by Harry's side against the Kett but he was stuck on the Tempest held back by time and distance with nothing except to look what his lover was doing.

  
"I guess they didn't calculated explosive oxygen tanks in when the Hyperion was designed?" Peebee was trying to lift the mood but Steven wanted them all to be quite.

He was tense again, nerves laying free and about to snap any minute if the ship didn't start to fly faster! It was awful, he hated it to feel useless, unable to help and fear crawling up his throat.

  
The first explosion was from the mine to blast the door open, sounding almost unreal over the speakers.

  
"Heads down!" Shouted the doctor's voice as the tank created a ball of flames at the entrance, burning the approaching Kett to the bone. Without hesitation he jumped out of the cover right at the irritated Kett forces.

  
The Tempest crew watched unbelievingly as the older human threw himself into the small group of Kett giving mean right hooks and disarming a couple. One managed to shoot in his direction, Steven gasped as Harry arm hurled back like he had been hit.

  
"The bullet has only glanced Doctor Carlyle'a arm. Ryder." SAM knew exactly what he needed to hear.

Harry recovered quick, took something out of the kit strapped to his tight and swung at the shooter. He had missed by one a view centimeters but the look on his face was confident, waiting.

  
Then the Kett fell to the ground limb with a rapidly growing puddle of green-ish blood. It made retching sounds out of its slicst throat, a precisely surgical cut like a smile that almost reached the spine.

Out of shock, nobody dared to move a muscle in front of the feed. With a quick twist of his hand, the human smashed the scalpel in the squashy skin under the second Ketts chin and pulled it out fast that it lowered its head for the next stab right in the eye.

  
Lexi flinched back from the table and stumbled backwards her face pale and eyes wide.

  
"My god ... Harry." It was so quite while she unfocused, starring wide eyed at nothing. She must only knew him as the elderly friendly human, a skilled Doctor, probably never saw him getting mad or impatient.

It has been the same for Steven- he remembered it -back in the Milky Way with his father.

Fighting practice or so, had it been and the good doctor had almost hold his ground against the N7.

His medical knowledge gave him a chance against Alec Ryder's experience and strength in combat and now he was using it against an alien race. He had saved Steven on Habitat 7, he didn't showed it much, but the doctor was a medic as well as he was a soldier.

  
"He's targeting the weak pats on the head, clever but he won't last long without any body protection." Rasped Drack and Vetra agreed with a small nod.

True to this words the Kett flashed a blade. Ryder could hear a short scream in a scared pleading voice, it sounded too much like his own.

  
It must have hit home because the human held the side of his abdomen, twisting at an angle that Steven knew from experience was almost unbearable when receiving just a mean hook, pushing an injector against the Ketts head.

  
Kallo informed them that they were about 20 minutes out of Nexus space, just as a shooting rang through the speakers of the deck.

Steven didn't wanted to turn back- not looking at the feed -he didn't wanted to see and did it anyway the last he saw before running down to suit up was Harry slumping against the wall and down on the floor.

This was nuts. When they arrived at the Nexus most of the Kett forces were already defeated the pathfinder coming from the back made it a matter of seconds and none of them would ever stand up again.

Kendros jogged out of their makeshift barricade a victorious face- as far as Turians were able to make one. "That was a quick finish pathfinder. I guess the automated signal lured you back?"

  
"Yes, but I would say it wasn't really necessary from the looks of it you could handle it." People were slowly coming out of the corners some started to cheer for them, others just sunk into the arms of another.

  
"And this is what concerns me." The Tyrian didn't sounded happy at all, worried more so. "I know what you mean, we could see some of the fighting through SAM on the Hyperion."

  
"This was no Invasion or anything like it. If you ask me they were scouts, only a small group and they split between the dock and the human ark. They didn't wanted the Nexus, they wanted the Ark."  
Steven considered his seeings from the Tempest, they indeed would have made a move to the Operations station if the Nexus had been the target, but no they got on the Ark. Liam stepped forward.

"Maybe they thought they could steal it. From the orbit it sure looks like an enormous spaceship. Taking it, putting some guns an it, it sure would make a good battleship.  
Probably miscalculated the amount of people still on it."

  
"Well it is a big ship, but not build for fights. Nonetheless it would have left us in the dark, literally. At this point, the ark is powering the whole station it would leave us vulnerable to future attacks."  
The head of the militia and Liam agreed at that, but Steven knew something far more important residents on it.

  
"They would have full access to SAM and all information on the whole Initiative, numbers, research, blueprints everything. We need to prevent this from happening, don't take this lightly!" He spoke in his commanding voice, a lot of friends had teased it would be this voice every soldier in the Alliance would recognize as Alec Ryder's genes in him.

  
"Of course not. I'll post some of my men along with their security. You're right Pathfinder, we can't let this happen."  
It was out of question that the leaders of the Nexus wanted to speak with him after this mess, so he signed Liam to his side while walking to the tram.

  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you run ahead and check on my sister? Just have a look at the situation over their, I will come after the babbling."

  
"Sure. Do you... do you want me to see if the doctor made it as well?"  
The pathfinder tensed a bit and looked anywhere but him. "Yes."  
"Anytime." With a small smile he turned in his tracks to catch another tram.

  
~*~

  
It was stupid, he knew SAM could fill him in on his sister and Harry in a blink but he wanted to see for himself. Liam had com-ed in, that both of them and a bunch of other people had been moved to the medical wing on the Nexus. That was his destination. The ride was too slow for his nerves and too fast to collect his thoughts, so as he walked to the beds where Liam was standing he fell silent.

Sara seemed unharmed and like the last ten times he had visited her as for Harry- everything that was unchanged on his sister was thrown at the doctor. His face was badly bruised on one side all the way to a broken nose under a big patch with an oxygen cannula framing his chin, under that white bandages covered his chest and right shoulder and Steven was sure under these gray blankets was the same thick material covering the side he got stabbed in.  
This shouldn't be Harry, Harry should be standing next to the bed tipping at his Omni-tool and telling him his Vitals were strong and he would pull through.

Another doctor appeared at his side just like Harry always would, scanning and reading on his Datapad before addressing him and Liam.

  
"The surgery to close the wounds in his chest and abdomen were successful without any complications. He is stable, we got the medi-gel already working in his system but it will take a while." Then he put the pad away and looked at the human with a deep sigh.

  
"We all owe him a great deal and now our lives. When these Kett bombed the door open... I never thought I would see a senior doctor fighting like this. It was .. spectacular."

  
"Ryder, my scans are showing that Dr Carlyle is indeed stable, certain numbers suggesting that he should be waking up soon."

  
"Thank you." It was meant for SAM and the Doctor alike with as much appreciation as he could. The Doc took it as a dismissal and left them alone.  
"So, is he family or something?" Liam's question was hesitated but it was what Steven had expected from him.

This characteristic was part of why he thought they could become close friends someday. And that was why he deserved the truth along with the rest of his crew regardless of Nyx probably already knowing about it.

  
"I mean that outburst course of the feed and you two seemed to know each other pretty well down on Habitat 7."  
He stopped Liam with a direct look at him.

  
"Harry is an old friend of my father, he basically was an uncle for me and Sara back when we were young." He nodded along and both were looking at the slowly breathing Doctor when Liam's head suddenly jumped back at him, in response of his next sentence. "And he is my boyfriend."

He could see more then hear the 'what' that his companion mouthed and he smirked at the shock and the quick recovery of his face.  
"Ok. How.. how long are you together?"  
"Minus the sleep?" He made a show of counting but couldn't stay serious at Liam's surprised expression, he had somehow managed to break his teammate.

  
"About a year and a half back in the Milky Way and before you judge him about it, I approached him." Determinate the thinking before it starts.

  
"Well it's certainly an age gap there."  
"Haha, no shit Costa." His laugh was honest and Liam seemed to relax a bit at it.

  
"I want to hear the story over a beer sometime."  
"You got it."

  
~*~

  
And as he had figured, it took about ten minutes after the start on the Tempest for the first to stop him in the hallway about it. Well he was making the rounds so maybe not stopping.

  
"I know this is a private matter and I got no business with it but are you sure you are happy in your relationship?" Asked in Lexis psychologist voice while doing this all-seeing-look at him.

  
"You know Harry too Lexi."  
"As a colleague and doctor, but even if he seems nice and friendly at the outside, intentions can be much different inside with certain matters.

  
I know for the Asari is age a lesser matter because of the short lifespans of other species but for humans it is uncommon to say the least."

Steven stopped her with a raised hand, he had this type of conversation with Sara years ago in the Milky Way, he needed to be serious for this. "I know it is frowned upon and I know why but I can assure you it's not the case with our relationship. We care deeply for each other and trust the other with our lives. Harry never made me do things I didn't wanted, this is what I want and I'm more that happy how things are between us."

  
Like all the other times Lexi didn't seemed convinced by his words. "I take your word for it, but promise me to talk to me should things change."  
All he could do was nod.

  
~*~

  
"Hey Pathfinder. What was this about?"  
"Hm, don't know. Apparently Lexi didn't liked my good mood." Said Steven with his shoulders raised.

"She's probably jumpy, I mean SAM killed you just a couple of hours ago and you're all sunshine and rainbows about it."  
"It's not about the killing part Liam. SAM did it on my order and honestly I would already be dead without him."

  
"Ok but I still don't like it. No offense SAM."  
"I know Liam and I can understand why but trust me on this."

The computer voice told him that none was taken, at least Liam let it go after that.  
"So what's got you smiling like a sun then? Got an email from someone special?"

  
"Ah yeah? Why would you think that?" The playful smirk on Ryder's face was all Liam needed to see, to know he was right. "Course you are smiling like an idiot since we board and SAM tells you you got new email. Damn you're like a puppy hearing it's Daddy open the front door."

  
Steven lifted a brow at that and broke out in laughter after the face of realizing what he just said rushed over the others face. "Bad choice of words-- Sorry."

  
The pathfinder slapped him against his shoulder, tears in the corner of his eyes. "Don't swat it." "What did he write anyway?"  
"With too much time while recovering he starts to worry about his guy. It's-- weird getting so many texts from him knowing what I'm doing. We never had that back in the Milky Way."

  
"How did you make it work then? Did your father knew about you two?" Steven leaned against the old couch in Liam's room and took a long breath.

  
"No my parents didn't knew about us. I have no idea what my father would have done if he would have. I guess he would have hunted him down, regardless of their long friendship.  
For the making-it-work-part, it was more of an commitment on my part. Hell, most of the time I didn't even know were he was stationed in the galaxy. It was not about being together it was about the thought that someone out there was waiting for you, someone you could share the world with."

  
"Didn't took you for a romantic Ryder."  
"Ha, on my good days." And they shared a laugh about it until Liam threw himself on the couch and Stevens Omni-tool pinged.  
"Guess we go straight to Meridian?" He didn't sounded too happy and he probably didn't looked like it either but the Pathfinders eyes were glued to his arm.

  
"No not jet, I've got some assignments uncovered on Voald and I want to stock up on the Nexus beforehand. And I didn't forget your surprise on Eos Costa."  
"I almost had you."

  
"See you on the ground." A distant 'I know it.' Sounded from the room as the door closed. The massage was from Tanner and Steven felt a migraine coming, like every time the director send one. He should have given him that headbutt he had ready, after his talk about the krogan settlement but a simple dislike for him was no reason to go against the Nexus. Never mind his family that was still in the Medbey on the station.

Thinking of it, he opened the massage that had him in a good mood all day until Tanner.

'  
I don't have to write about that report from Lexi, do I? SAM asking you if he can kill you.

I don't jump to judgement here because I have no idea what the circumstances were and knowing you, it probably was the only way to escape this ship, what I do now is telling you what everyone else is telling you.

NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

SAM may have revived you, but there are horrendous side effects that can occur from stopping the heart. From damage to the muscle itself to shortage of oxygen to the internal organs and brain and --  
I'm starting with the medical stuff again. See what you do to me? Deleting half a site of possible diagnosis and trying to stop myself from being a doctor!

Be careful what you're doing Steven. I don't want to live to the day I give another Ryder his last honor and certainly not my far too young lover.

Harry

P.S. Is it true you're getting yoga poses from Lexi? You should try this out, I want to see the results next time you're docking.  
'

Yes, they would definitely stocking up at the Nexus.


	4. Fourth, don't die

 

  
On the way back they made a small circle to get the Turian, Asari and Salarian arks, no biggie.

He would have liked to see Tanns face when two of the reported 'missing' Arks turned up on his doorstep and another requesting evacuation. He didn't need to wonder for long.

  
After walking down the ramp and meeting the crew of both arks at the docks they stepped through the doors to the Salarian Director standing on a box and swinging a speech.

'Clueless' was the word you could use to describe the few sentences the pathfinder had to say after being dragged up on the box. No plus points in Tanns book, Steven couldn't care less. Visiting the scientists made it even again, they were at least more than grateful for the data and plant samples and meeting 'knights' son again was another point.

Drack had send another email shortly before they went ashore wanting him to meet him in the bar for some sort of game. Steven was always up for a Krogan-kind of game. He would come back to that, right now he was needed on the Hyperion.

Sidestepping at least five people on his way in, he came face to face with Harry- or rather face to back. Not that he would complain. It didn't lasted for more than a blink, the doctor noticed him and stepped out of the way and his sisters happy visage saw him.

  
"Steven!" she opened her arms and he didn't needed more than that.

He gave her the best little\twin brother hug he could manage, lifting her off the bed and feet, had her spinning if a solid hand on his back hadn't stopped him.

They were laughing as he sat her back down on her bed while the hand traces his back upwards to his neck. Sara leaned back, righting her shirt and glanced mischievously up.

  
"Don't mind me, I need a second." His face looked dumbfounded back until he understood she wasn't addressing him. The hand in his neck turned him to its owner and lips greeted his. Too slow to deepen it, too fast to savor it and far too fast to enjoy it. Harry looked like he had waited long for this moment and it had to be the same on his face. The warmth was gone from him too fast and he longed after it.

His hand had risen on its own, reaching out to his lover that turned away with a smirk  
"Hey, he will come back." His head snapped back into reality and his cheeks warmed a bit at the smirk on his sisters face.

  
"My little brother, so helplessly in love that I almost throw up." He smirked back and got down next to her, shoving her lightly with a 'shut up.'  
"I'm so glad you're ok. How are you feeling sis?" She took a deep breath, bracing herself like she didn't wanted to hear that at all.

"I still can't fully get my mind over fathers death. Now we are alone and you're the pathfinder." Putting his arm around her he cuddled her smaller form against his. "No, we have each other and about seventy thousand other colonists new here. We will be fine." For a moment was silence between them and he found his mind wonder where Harry had run off to.

  
"You lied to me."  
"Hm?"  
"About the golden worlds. Harry told me about 'home' what happened there. I don't want any lies between us Steven!"  
"I know and I'm sorry but it's no lie anymore, we have colonies now and a lot of people are living there. I knew I would find home, there was no need to stress you about it."

  
"Well maybe I wanted to stress about it. Promise me to never lie again." Getting to his feet was a pain, he had other appointments and had to leave already. It was not fair.

  
"Only for you big sister."  
"No rest for the wicked? Well then.." She suddenly stood up, unstable on her feet that Steven hold her shoulder in an instant. Out of nowhere Harry appeared again and sat her back down.

  
"You don't go anywhere young lady."  
"Get your boyfriend off my back Steven, I need to help."  
"You need to rest."  
"Says who?"  
He had to laugh about it, yes she was definitely a Ryder. "Says the helplessly-in-love brother, who supports his doctor boyfriend unconditionally." She pouted but laid back down.

  
"I hate you both."  
"I hate you more."  
"Leave some mountains for me to climb, asshole."  
"I will, rest well dickhead."

Harry couldn't stop chuckling as they turned towards the exit. "That is some siblings love."  
"You didn't do that with yours?" Asked Steven and at the same time remembered Harry talking about his family a long time ago.

  
"My parents would have strangled me for such wording, with my bother selling me off to them every time. But I guess I don't need to worry about that anymore." Back to the light conversations they shared so easily, Steven was back where he belongs.

"I got your email and yes we will be here for about a day. Did you managed to get some time?" Tipping on his Omni-tool, the doctor got all serious again. "With your sister out of coma I can leave earlier but I still got the morning shifts this week." It sounded apologizing but the pathfinder would have none of that.  
"A couple of hours is enough for me."

He was stepping closer until he could feel Harry breathing against his face and whispered. "You haven't seen my ship til now, I will give you a tour. Meet you at the docks."  
"I'll be there."

  
~*~

  
The artificial lights dimmed around the docks and the shops were closing, only a handful of people standing around as Steven joined Vetra for a nostalgic look at the Tempest. They stayed in silence for a moment, admiring the view and the quietness around.  
"You staying with Sid tonight?"  
"Yes, we want to drink a bit with Liam and Drack before the big fight. It will be hilarious, do you want to join in?"  
"Thanks but I've got plans."  
"Well then enjoy your night Pathfinder."

Surprisingly light footsteps left the area and it took almost half an hour before heavy ones returned. A body leaned on the glass barrier next to him, it made him smile as he looked who it was. Harry Carlyle in his standard Initiative clothing looking forward to the space ship, hands dangling uncovered. Steven took one of them, linking their fingers.

  
"It's been some time since I last saw them without a white rubber layer."  
"I felt you holding one after my little fight with the Kett squad and feared I would loose it to your squeezing." The younger pulled it against his lips, giving it a light kiss.

  
"And you tell me I should be careful."  
"I had patched myself up until help arrived, but you. You could break down out there, in one of the enemy's ships and I would never see you again; worse they could try and make you one of them."

  
Kissing it again and then pulling Harry along to the doors. Steven didn't wanted to think about the odds, he was here with Harry despite all criticism back in the Milky Way and they had each other for a few hours, time to make them count.

  
~*~

  
"That could have been your workplace you know."  
Hand in hand they walked around the Nomad and through the lower deck up to the pathfinders- Stevens room. Harry walked in his shoulder. "I know but my decision still stands. It's better this way." No further comment until the doors hissed open;  
and a young Pijak looked at them.

"Oh hey buddy! I'm sorry but I need this room now." Setting the Pijak outside and closing the door didn't worked, he started to scratch at it angry at being thrown out of his favorite room. With a deep sign Steven grabbed him and left to lock him into engineering- Gil won't be too happy about it - but right now he was a little cockblock and needed to stay away. Sure he had said a couple of hours were enough but only when used to the limits! And this was a distraction not calculated in by his brain. He almost tipped in his haste to get back.

It was so quiet on the Tempest it was almost like they were alone- Steven knew better -Kallo practically lives in the ship and where he is, Suvi is not far behind.  
Another hiss and he was met with-- nothing. Searching the room he found Harry looking at his ship models. The doctor seemed fascinated with one of them and didn't turned as Steven walked up beside him.

  
"Did you know I saw the SR-2 once?"  
"You saw the Normandy?" He was sounding like a small, excited boy all over again. Harry flashed him a smile, locking their eyes that Steven had the best view of this fresh green irises.

On the other side he knew that his were baby blue, clear and wide as the sky- all words out of his lovers mouth, damn poetic and so much not Harry -they had wondered where he got them from, with his father, mother and twin having chocolate brown ones.

  
"The ship I was serving on landed on Illium. With ashore leave and nothing to do I wandered around and saw her, a real beauty, docked right at the markets. I saw someone in black armor, maybe it was the Commander but I was too far to be certain. What I did saw was a Krogan at his side." That had them both laughing.

"Yes he always had a thing for the Krogans, if you could believe the press."  
Harry touched the glass that protected the models, caressing it in a sentimental manner. "By now, back in the Milky Way she is nothing more then old metal, worn out by age and fighting. Her drivecore getting weaker and all that is left-- is a legacy."

Steven took his hand, leading him away from the cabinet in the open of the room where the consoles gave them them light orange glowing.  
Taking his other hand in his free one, Steven stepped closer and closer until their body's touched at their torsos and heads. Hands parted again to Harry holding him on his hips and Steven embracing the older's neck and pulling him in.

  
"And we are here hundreds of light years away remembering it clear as the day. We are here and we are together in this." They both had closed their eyes to be as near as possible to the other, Steven didn't saw his features but he could feel his heart picking up speed and the loud beats of his own.  
"I think I have a déjà vu to about every time we met back on earth."  
"You mean after the awkward greetings and then meeting 'in secret' in one of the small rooms in the house with a lock and no windows? Standing like this until someone shouted one of our names? Yeah definitely feels like it."

Their chests and heads vibrated while chuckling over the memories and Steven couldn't take it anymore. His body was tingling with want; Wanting to be near him, wanting to kiss him, feel his skin on his and getting fucked after a 600 year pause.

He attacked with a bit more force then necessary and got slowed down by Harry sliding his tongue sensually inside him. The younger responded by taking his lower lip between his teeth and tucking carefully. The hands on his hips wandered in opposite directions, one in the middle of his shoulder blades, the other against the small of his back pressing their hips together. It's been long for the both of them but he could feel that Harry was a little bit more eager than him already. He slid his answering bulge against it and both moaned at the friction.

  
"You've got no idea how much I missed you. It was so tempting to just wake you up in the middle of dark space and have you in my arms again." Breathing harsher already and spoken in between kisses.

Steven surrendered a bit of control to him, letting his body getting bend back ever so slightly, allowing more freedom for their mouths but it was quickly taken by Harry just leaning in. Lips leaving his to draw a line of kisses down his neck as far as the hoodie allowed before biting in his earlobe and speaking in his dark voice. "And then this little shit has the nerve to use my weaknesses against me, right in the medbay."

  
Steven was torn between laughing and moaning as Harry squeezed his cheeks with a single finger rubbing between them and his cock sliding against Harry's with too many layers of clothing in the middle. Two could play this game, he abandoned Harry's neck and reached upwards. This was something he discovered early on in his relationship; the older loved when his hands wandered to his hair, massaging his scalp with the thumps doing it in the small hairless place behind the ears. Not so much pulling on the hair as the feeling on the skin beneath it.  
He loved it and in return he did it to Steven, that was the course of the worlds worst bed heads afterwards- or more like after-sex-hair. And he was about to get it right now.

The doctors military hair cut was three different lengths, buzz cut down his neck, medium around the middle and the perfect length to loose your hands in on the top. It worked every time to let him loose his concept for just a second, lips leaving his ear to suck on the skin under it most certainly to build one big mark to remember.

  
"I've got no idea what you're talking about. Was it something like this?" mocking voice and devilish smile on the pathfinders face.

Meanwhile, managed the other to slide up his hoodie to his abs and shoved both of his hands in his underwear. As the fingers touched the hole, the older froze in his tracks. Leaning back from Stevens neck to look him in the eye, the features of surprise was painted on it, Steven had to smile at that. Slowly the one finger who had brushed it did it again, now certain it pressed against it- the flesh easily giving away to a slicked passage -up to the second knuckle and getting a high gasp out of the owner of said flesh.

Harry's pupils extended further- if that was somehow even possible -under the hooded lids and a small shiver against Stevens hard on told about the suppressed snap of hips.

  
He was not ready for Harry starting to finger fuck him than and there, he had to grab on to his lovers shoulders to stay upright in that moment, bearded cheeks pressed together and listening to the others quick breathing. It was maddening how every now and than he brushed Stevens sweet spot and just left it as fast as he got there, it made him whimper at an embarrassing high tone he tried to hide by biting his own hand around Harry's shoulders.

  
"Stars -- Steven." The docs voice was raspy and so full of want, he should record it for lonely nights between missions. Maybe with an answer Harry would talk more.  
"I had-- some time to kill- ah -until your shift ended. Might as well prepare for you." And pressed a long kiss against the others cheek lasting as long as he had oxygen for it.  
"You will be the death of me." He said, than walked/ half carried him backwards where Steven knew his bed was.

At the time they almost made it, Steven decided to go down a different way. He had Harry tip over one of his feet and made sure that he landed on the bed then made his move. By the time the older registered what just happened he found himself with a lap full of Pathfinder, pressing their cocks together. One hand went back in the gray- brown hair, Harry shamelessly enjoying it while his returned to Stevens sweet behind.

They enjoy the feeling of being close far more then the rush of getting it on. It was a sort of fair trade, Steven with his overheated biotic body and Harry as the slightly larger blanket that would cover him everywhere- sometimes he thought of him like his teddy bear with all that hair on his chest - and now he wanted to get his hand to ran through it. Leaning back he ripped the long shirt upwards, barely enough time for Harry to get his arms up and not getting stuck in it.

Harry did the same at the time and was now smirking at the young Ryder for getting his arms tangled in the material, using it against him to bite and kiss his nipples. Steven shut his eyes and bit his lips to the picture, the wet tongue licking around the hardening tip and back around, every touch sending an electric spark up his spine and made him ache closer to the mouth.

  
If his pilot should still be inside the cockpit he would definitely get an earful.  
"Harry, please." It had to end or he would do stupid things, you only get so hard and feel your wet underwear on the burning flesh, before it was too much.

The doc had mercy and freed him of his hoodie, throwing it somewhere across the room after his shirt and immediately had his lovers hands on him. First on his neck down to his chest quickly followed by Stevens lips. He got caught up in the chest hair again and only noticed it after a big hand ruffled over his head. "Playing with my hair again, you must really love it."

  
"When you're smooth as a baby you learn to appreciate."  
His lover was not as fit as a marine fresh out of service but he could feel the muscles working underneath his crispy skin covered by the salt and pepper mixed hairs. He had proven he was still a soldier on Habitat 7 as well as against the Kett without any weapons.

With a last kiss over his beating heart, Steven opened his eyes and waited for Harry to do the same. He got what he wanted, locked and ready for phase two. Pushing him down a bit got him room to maneuver further down his torso, holding eye contact with his lover while he slit to the ground between his knees.

Harry's staining cock was in both their visions now, bulging against the standard clothing all people on Nexus owned. Reaching up, Ryder opened them und tugged both down to the shoes. The cock jumped free as soon as the layers were gone, proud in length and thickness; with a red tip waiting to get the attention it wanted.

  
He didn't had to wait long. Steven made sure to hold Harry's stare and made a show of opening his mouth wide and wet, covering his teeth and giving his balls both an opened mouth kiss. Harry lost the silent bet they made letting his head fall back in loud gasping sounds. Pleased with his win but not stopping to collect, Ryder continued along the vein under the shaft ignoring the rest until Harry got back up on his arm too look down to him again. 

  
One hand returned to his head, caressing it but not pushing or holding on. He could make himself choke on everything he wanted, he didn't needed the trained doctor to start with medical as soon as he changed his posture course of a hand holding him in position. They could do that if they wanted, tonight was for enjoying it slow.

Enough time to recover. Ryder sat up and took the head in his mouth, letting the cock slide in the moisture of his mouth licking under the foreskin and red head then deeper down until it hit the back of his throat. It was obvious that Harry had a good time looking at him, flushed skin appeared over his nose and cheeks down to his chest that contracted with deep breaths to keep himself alive and still.

He couldn't fit all of him at once ,so he used his hand for the rest setting a steady rhythm to the point of Harry's hand pulling him up on his hair and kissing the lips that had spread around his cock, getting him nice and wet for what was to come. Steven got rid of his remaining clothes and sat back down in his lovers lap, ignoring his own needy cock completely for the time. They kissed again muttering sweet nothings to the other and Steven reached back behind. He was still very slick inside, his time in the shower earlier made sure of that and Harry's fingers had opened him up again, leaving him the right amount of tight he knew Harry liked. He could count the times they had sex on one hand but some things just stuck. Between hiding from his family and working light years away from the other wasn't exactly leaving much time. That would change in this galaxy as soon as the Archon was gone to hell, in company with all his Kett assholes.

He got to his knees and lined him up, they both gasped as Harry slid inside. Holding himself open left Harry with stroking his hips, looking at each other while breathing the same air open mouthed. It was better than all memories feeling this fullness, every tiny movement he made spreading the fire that burned inside his body. Worth every minute of the fights with the Kett and worrying for their future.

He slowly lifted himself before pushing down again, moaning as loud as he could when he felt Harry's hip going up to the movement.  
"Yes, don't hold back, I want to hear you." Of course he wanted, if they head the chance Harry wanted to hear every single sound Steven made while being spread open by this cock. Too bad it would last longer, not with his own cock rubbing against Harry's belly spreading his pre-cum all over it.

Harry picked up his pace as he started clinching around his cock and to mess up his hair again but slowed down a bit again every couple of trusts. Steven noticed that of course, pulling back from the hinky collection he started all around the doctors throat. Kissing the corner of his mouth, he asked with too much breathing between the words. "Do you want to change the position?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Yeah. Bones ain't what they used to be."  
"Tell me what you want."  
"On all fours Pathfinder." Steven smiled at a thought that crossed his mind, climbed out of Harry's lap and in the middle of his bed with only a little whimper at the loss of Harry. He leaned on his forearms and held his ass up in the air as he heard the older getting up to go after him. The wiggle got him a deep laugh and a smack on his buttcheek.

Getting in position behind him he pushed back home, picking right up were he had left. Steven shouted out, surprised by the suddenness of it and got his face pressed in the soft blanket under him. Harry leaned over him, covering him with his body and kissed his neck. "You feel so good Steven, I don't know how I make it every time ,lasting so long without so much as seeing you." "When I activate meridian you won't have to wait anymore."

He bended as far as he could to whisper and kiss his boyfriend. "I will have you on my ship and the crew will need earplugs to sleep." "Ha, still trying to get me on your ship pathfinder? Still have to pass I'm afraid."  
"Yeah? What do you want? A small house with a garden, where you can burn yourself in the sun all day; wearing a green jumpsuit and straw-head old man?"  
Harry laughed and made a mean shove that send Steven face against the mattress. "Careful young one, this old man is balls deep inside you." And reached between his legs stroking him at a brutal pace.

Nerves overloading, he grabbed the blanked with white knuckles and backed on the cock in his hole. After trying to bite his lips shut and breaking the skin, one sob broke free. "N-no! Don't -- ah. I - I can't."  
Without a warning he came all over Harry's fingers and the blanket under him. Not a moment later Harry's hand snapped back on the bed assisting to hold himself up and not crush Ryder under him as his trusts became faster.

One single tear left the corner of his eye when his high ended to an over sensitive body and Harry stilled. Face shoved in Ryder's hair he pushed himself as deep as possible, filling him up with warm come and falling off to the side. Ryder bend over the end of the bed to get a towel from his wardrobe and had to smile as he got another smack. "Enjoying the view?" "Very much."

  
He cleaned them up as good as he could and sending it flying again, after that he crouched under the blanket with his boyfriend and laying his head on his shoulder.  
"I guess your not up for a shower?" Harry opened one eye at the bright smiling man and ruffled his hair.  
"I need some sleep too you know and I have to leave first thing in the morning. Let's save this for another day Steven."

"Wow no jokes about my biotic stamina? You must be really tired." "Really pathetic isn't it. Now give me some shut eye will you."

"SAM, Could you shut off the lights please?"  
"Yes Ryder." Came the response before it was shut off and what stayed was the blue glowing outside. "Is it weird that SAM just experienced what I did?"  
"Don't get me thinking about it Steven."

  
~*~

  
Coming into engineering and yearning for the tenth time that morning alarmed his crew to his presence. Cora greeted him with a quick 'hey, can I talk with you about something?' And walked up to the room full of plants- more than a bit irritated- Steven followed her.

  
"Kallo was mad about some 'uncomfortable exercise shouting' in the Tempest last night and I may have seen Doctor Carlyle walking barefoot from the showers to the kitchen and back with a coffee. So.. is there something you want to tell me?"

Steven still thought about Harry walking bare chested and shoeless around the Tempest. Closed eyes, fresh brewed coffee in hand and that mean bed-hair. Cora snapped him out of it.

"I've met the doctor on our trip to the Hyperion and heard about him from your father. He seemed like a good man, what was he doing here?" "We are together. I invited him to spend some time with me before we go fighting the Kett."

If she was surprised she didn't let it slip.  
"I see. Why didn't he wanted to come on the Tempest then?"  
"He thinks his time of fighting is over and said Lexi would be more qualified for the job. Never liked fighting anyway. My guess is he wants a place he can come home to every night, he didn't had that for most of his life." "Not what I saw on the Hyperion feeds but I guess it's a high possibility."

  
For a moment she touched some of the plants, seemingly interested in them suddenly she spoke again.

"Will you settle down with him when this is over? Building up a life?"

To be honest Steven hadn't really thought about it, sure it came to his mind but he never talked about it with Harry either. The comment last night was meant as a joke, but maybe it was what the doctor really wanted.

"I have the feeling that it won't be over after Meridian. The Kett are still out there somewhere, they won't give up easily and neither will I." This got deeper than he had thought as she started the conversation but it was necessary for him to think about that.  
"If I survive this mission I want to be with him and he will understand that I would still be a pathfinder if the people need me. For the rest, we'll see when we get there."

  
She turned back around to face him, strong and confident in her words. "We'll end this Ryder and I will be with you to the end let's give these people the home they hope for."

  
~*~

  
Vetra had informed him early on, that Sara had managed to shoo Harry off the Hyperion before it left the Nexus to fly to Meridian. At least he didn't needed to worry about his boyfriend, that left all his worry for Sara. Thoughts he pounded on between the headaches.  
It would all be end soon, he was standing in the cockpit alone and waiting for the other pathfinders to join in in the attack on the shiny metallic planet Meridian.

His wrist pinged and he hit it- no sound -didn't he hit the right button...  
"How are you?" This voice made him relax instantly, it came around him like a pair of arms, holding him in the dark.

  
"I'm fine, you don't need to worry. We're just waiting for the other ships to arrive."  
"Now I know you're definitely hurting. I'm a doctor and know you longer than I feel comfortable with. Don't try to lie Steven."

A sign and the sound of a bottle hitting a glass. He was drinking from a glass, he only drinks whiskey from a glass and only with friends or with bad thoughts. That means he was eaten up by feelings just like Ryder.

"I know you too you know. Put the bottle back in the desk, I want to drink it with you when I come back." A laugh and the sound of drinking.

"You got me there. Don't try to tell an old man what he should do." A smile ghosted over Ryder's face and like Harry could see it, he laughed again.  
"I should have stayed and fought with her."

  
"No, it was better this way. He needs her alive and he would have killed you for standing in the way. I can't have that. I need you to be here when I get her out of there."  
"Don't worry I will stay right here on the Nexus, making sure Tann doesn't blow it up."  
The 'Thanks' was mumbled under a breath and probably didn't get to the microphone and another moment of silence passed by until Harry spoke up again.

"I wish I could hold you right now in the face of the probably  
hardest fight that you will face in your life to this point. Stars know I would have needed it in the first contact war, but I can only give you words. So be it.

  
Stay sharp in the fight, he won't go down easily. Ignore all distractions. I won't say forget Sara- because I wouldn't either -but you won't change anything if you jump about everything and to be sure you get absolutely fed up;

If you can't fight it, use it. We're all man of the alliance, your father, me and you too Steven. We didn't survive on nothing."

It indeed felt like a speech from his drill sergeant but right now he seemed to need it. Remember what you learned, that you can do this.  
"Come back in one piece Steven. I love you."  
"And I, you. I'll see you on the Nexus and don't forget to stock up on beer, I want a party for this shit."  
"I'll make sure to buy some. Til then." And with the touch on the button, the arms vanished.

  
~*~

  
"What is this? Where is my beer?" Came the irritated voice from the doors and this time it wasn't to dramatic for Harry to let the Datapad fall to the floor.


End file.
